Order
by Hakase Fudou
Summary: "The king is to maintain order within his kingdom, no matter what the size. If the king fails to maintain this order, he has destroyed not only his kingdom but himself." Sequel to "Command". Third Person Omniscient POV. Set before Naoki vs Pennyworth fight. Spoilers for episodes 176 – 178.


_**Order  
**__A Cardfight! Vanguard oneshot_

_Summary: "The king is to maintain order within his kingdom, no matter what the size. If the king fails to maintain this order, he has destroyed not only his kingdom but himself." _Sequel to "Command".Third Person Omniscient POV. Set before Naoki vs Pennyworth fight. Spoilers for episodes 176 – 178.

* * *

**Throne Room - Aichi's Sanctuary**

"Aichi-san! Aichi-san, please! Pull yourself together!"

The boy king, no more than sixteen years of age, emitted a small groan and slumped farther into his royal chair. Losing consciousness rather quickly, he struggled to stay awake; the poison had settled in his body faster than he had anticipated and it left him very little time to accomplish what needed to be done. He didn't want to worry his knight commander, however, so he used just enough of his remaining energy to attempt to correct his posture and, mobilizing his right hand (for his left was completely paralyzed at that point), reached out to Gaillard. Immediately, he grasped the hand with both of his. He tried to maintain his composure in front of the king, but his body still shook from fear and anxiety.

"Gaillard, how many times do I have to tell you? It's 'Aichi' when it's just the two of us."

"Aichi . . ."

"It's okay, Gaillard. I'll be fine. I'll only be asleep for a little while. Just . . . promise me something."

"Anything! Anything for you!" Gaillard exclaimed, his grip on Aichi's hand tighter.

"Promise me that you'll bring Blaster Blade back. I need him. I can't bear this alone. Not without him."

"But . . . Aichi, you said he represents your feelings for . . . that boy," Gaillard was unable to say his name out of fear he would succumb to his anger. "Feelings you don't want to have ever again."

Aichi gave a very weak smile as a response. "I understand that. But . . . I really need him, Gaillard. Please."

Not wanting to exhaust the boy king any further, Gaillard nodded, affirmation that he would complete the task given to him. Releasing the boy's hands, he performed the customary genuflection and bow and headed towards the stairs that led to the pathway to the throne room exit. However, all of a sudden, he heard a small interjection: "Gaillard, wait!"

Immediately, he turned to the source of the noise. "Aichi?"

"My deck . . . My Gold Paladin deck. Take it, Gaillard. It's . . . It's my will. You have it now."

"But Aichi - !"

"You'll need it to defeat Kai and hinder him. You're in charge. Now go!"

At the command, Aichi gave a scream, signaling that the poison had taken control. After a brief episode, he jerked against the chair and simultaneously banged his head against it. It was painful – the repercussion – but not as painful as what he experienced afterwards. Emptiness, despair, coldness, loneliness. All while being disconnected from the world around him.

But that was what he had to do, under his agreement with Void, to maintain the order that was thrust upon him.

His punishment – Void's judgment – for having allowed Kai-kun, Misaki-san, and Naoki-kun to vividly remember him.

Gaillard, having witnessed the scene, was understandably horrified to the point where he almost couldn't breathe.

"A-Aichi! _Aichi-san!_" he cried out, his voice breaking. But of course, there was no response.

He couldn't cry. He wouldn't cry. Not then. Tears were not befitting for a Quatre Knight, especially one of his caliber. However, he clenched his hands tight enough to draw blood. He was the greatest of the Quatre Knights . . . yet he was unable to do anything.

"Gaillard," a female voice called out.

He looked up to see a young woman, not much younger than he was. Her blonde hair looked almost green in the moonlight – the eternal moonlight – and her eyes almost seemed void of life in that same light.

"Kourin-san," he returned, unclenching his fists. Kourin motioned the Knight Commander to wash his hands in the back, which he did. When he had returned, she told him, "Aichi's deck is underneath this cloth. Take _good _care of it this time, got it?"

Gaillard, taking the deck, nodded. "I will take care of this deck. On my honor. And my life. Please protect Aichi-san while I fulfill my duty. Never leave his side. Understand?"

Kourin gave a huff and looked at Gaillard straight in the eye. "On my honor, Gaillard."

"If you'll excuse me."

Gaillard made his way to the throne room exit. But before he left, he turned around to look at Aichi one last time; he noticed that Kourin had already retreated back to her sanctuary.

"Aichi-san . . . I won't let anyone get close to you," he declared, kissing one of his Judgment Rings, given to him by the king himself. Then, he suddenly recalled that he had a meeting to attend concerning the matter that he had just witnessed. A meeting with the other three Quatre Knights. It was the last thing he wanted to do, but since the king was no longer in a position of control, it was his job to maintain order. In the name and honor and glory and protection of the king. **  
**

* * *

**The Judgment Hall – The Quatre Knights' Sanctuary**

The time of day was an unusual meeting time, but it was essential that they met. A disaster was occurring because of the king's weakening and because of people remembering him that shouldn't. The effects were apparent everywhere they looked; black smoke and fog could be seen forming at various places, disrupting daily life. It was Lord Void's presence, and if they, the Quatre Knights, didn't address this, it would mean chaos. Lord Void would take over, and the Link Joker War would start again, the last thing anyone wanted at that point in time.

While Sir Olivier Gaillard was the Knight Commander – the king's right-hand man, so to speak – Sir Sera, the Knight Errant, handled all operations dealing with investigative and preventative measures. He had called a good friend of his – Moress Pennyworth – to address the issue and had called the other knights to introduce him and a possible plan.

Dame Rati – Knight Bannerette and the most punctual of the knights – was the first to arrive. She eyed the stranger next to Sir Sera suspiciously but said nothing as she took her place by the column in the Judgment Hall. Sir Neve – Knight Sergeant – was the next to arrive, smelling of smoke and fire since he had been working with machine weaponry earlier in the day and had not the time to freshen himself. Aichi-dono wasn't going to be at the meeting, so he figured it didn't matter. The last to arrive was Sir Gaillard.

After a brief pause, Rati cleared her throat and began, "So, Sera, who's the creepy guy?"

"Rati!" Neve snapped, but Sera silenced him.

"The fact that you called him that already gives me an indication that this plan will work. I shall let the man introduce himself."

The man standing next to Sera stood straighter and dusted his coat to make himself more presentable. "My name is Moress Pennyworth, position: Palace Psychoanalyst and Butler."

"And how will you help us with the disaster of people remembering Aichi-san?" Gaillard interrogated.

"Well, I have pinpointed the individuals that have begun to remember His Highness and their current situation. At the moment, while they do remember His Highness, they do not know where to begin to search for him," the psychoanalyst responded. "Some are even unsure if it is in their power to find him. What I shall do is go down and use that doubt against them to discourage them from finding His Highness. That is all."

"Eh? Interesting," Rati interjected, crossing her legs. "Playing with them with their own uncertainty. I like this plan."

"Moress, understand that the fate of this kingdom depends on this. We are all counting on you," Sera added sternly.

"Yes, my lords," Pennyworth acknowledged, giving a little bow. "If you'll excuse me." The Quatre Knights watched as the psychoanalyst departed the Judgment Hall. When he was out of sight and his footsteps could not longer be heard, Sera cleared his throat and asked, "Well?"

"He shows promise," Gaillard answered, "but I have my doubts."

For some reason, the response unnerved Rati greatly to the point where she uncrossed her legs and sat properly on the steps.

"_Naturally_," she snapped. "Of course Gaillard has his doubts. Says the guy who lost the king's deck when he was supposed to get rid of it!"

Gaillard glared at the Knight Bannerrette but said nothing in response. He didn't have the patience to deal with her. Not then. Fortunately, Neve and Sera dealt with her themselves so he didn't have to.

"For the last time, Rati, the cards got away. Gaillard didn't lose them," the Knight Errant sighed.

"That's what he told us, but do you seriously believe that, Sera? Neve?" she countered.

"Would the king's right hand man lie to us?" Neve asked her.

The Knight Bannerette became silent, having realized the implication of the inquiry: Question the king's knight commander and you're questioning the king himself, something you should never _ever _do. While she didn't trust the current king and his legitimacy (or the knight commander, for that matter), the last thing she needed was to be tried by the Court for her defiance. Possibly executed.

And that wouldn't be something that would keep her family safe either.

"I assume that's a no," Sera announced. "Well, since _that _has been resolved . . . Gaillard, you had mentioned that you had doubts about this plan with my friend Pennyworth. What, then, would you suggest if the plan fails?"

The Knight Commander shifted his weight off the pillar he was leaning against and cleared his throat before he answered.

"Pennyworth has the right idea that we should play around with these people's uncertainties in order to prevent them from looking for Aichi-sama. However, I don't think he alone is capable of solving this growing problem that we have, even if he were to succeed," he began. "So far three people remember , but by the time Pennyworth completes his mission or even arrives at his destination, more might remember him."

"Are you perhaps suggesting that we send an army down there?" Neve inquired.

"No. Remember what Aichi-san said? Brute force wouldn't be enough," replied Gaillard. "We are the Quatre Knights, trained by the king himself. Are we not capable of accomplishing this ourselves? Do we not hold the power of stopping these people from remembering the king and bringing about destruction and chaos? We should approach these people ourselves and take care of them ourselves. That is our duty."

After that discourse, the other three knights stared at each other, clearly disappointed that Gaillard – _their _leader after the king – decided to indulge in his Shakespeare tendencies at that moment of all moments. But, in that babble, they also collectively understood what he was saying: they're knights appointed by His Highness and should act as such.

In the name and honor and glory and protection of the king.

That was what they had declared when they were first chosen and knighted. And they should uphold that declaration.

"All right, Gaillard. If you want us to deal with these people ourselves, we will," Neve spoke after a brief pause. "Just tell us what to do."

A small smile formed on Gaillard's face, signaling that he was pleased with this turn of events; he still had command over the three, fortunately.

"Okay, here's the plan," he started. "I will take care of Kai Toshiki. Neve, you handle this Ishida Naoki."

"Understood."

"Rati, you deal with Tokura Misaki."

"Ah~ I get the female~" Rati squealed. "Thank you, Gaillard!"

"And Sera, you can take care of anyone else that remembers Aichi-san in the future."

"At your command, Gaillard."

"And remember: Tell each of them to forget about Aichi-san, and, if they don't, we'll crush them. Of course, tell them that _after _you defeat them and inflict your Judgment on them."

"We finally get to use our Judgment rings that His Highness gave us?" Neve inquired, staring at his own two rings.

"Yes. Now do what you need to do to prepare while we wait for Pennyworth to return. There isn't any time to waste," Gaillard commanded. At those words, Sera and Rati left with Neve shortly after. As soon as they departed, Gaillard stared at his own Judgment rings. Then he turned towards the corridor tot he throne room.

_Aichi, we'll make sure no one finds you ever again. We'll protect you. Just hold on for a little while longer. Please._

* * *

**Rati's Sanctuary**

"Hmm, I lost again. You're getting better at Vanguard every day, it seems," said Sera who scratched his head in mild frustration and smiled.

"Heh! They don't call me the champion back home for nothing!" Rati declared. Reaching over, she grabbed a doughnut from the last box she had. "Aw, there's only two doughnuts left!" she moaned. "Can we get some doughnuts after I fight Koutei and defeat Tokura Misaki?"

"Sure, sure. I have enough money saved."

"Yay!" she exclaimed, punching a fist into the air. As she and Sera cleared the fighting table to play another round, she asked, "Hey, Sera, I know Gaillard's always acted like a jerk, but don't you think he was especially moody today? Even for him."

He sighed deeply, slightly annoyed with the question. "_You _weren't exactly helpful either. Accusing the Knight Commander of lying. He already seemed like he would snap at any moment when he arrived to the meeting. That comment of yours just made it worse, I suppose."

Rati pouted as she shuffled her deck. "I mean, I understand Aichi-kun isn't exactly well right now, but Gaillard's mood was overkill! And if that's the reason, then that raises another question for me."

"Is Gaillard in love with the king?" Neve asked with smile, almost laughing.

Rati, not fully understanding Neve's remark, tilted her head, but nonetheless, she pretended she understood.

"Well, that too, but we've served four kings now, right? Each died under Lord Void's hand, like Aichi-kun will if Gaillard's plan doesn't work. But what makes Aichi-kun so different from all the other rulers? What makes him special enough for Gaillard to make sure he's protected at all times? He wasn't like that before. Aaah, I just don't get it!" she whined.

Sera and Rati both placed their decks on the fighting table and drew their cards.

"You ask good questions, Rati. But for now, we have to focus on protecting Aichi-sama. We can find out later. Ready?"

"Uh huh!"

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

* * *

_Author's note: Well, this fic is long overdue. Finally got the drive to work on it recently, so yay~_

_Point of this fic, more or less like "Command", is to explore the Quatre Knights and their relationships with each other further and explore a possible reason why Aichi is "sleeping", according to Gaillard. Because a lot of people, when I first started to write this a couple of months ago, really thought the Quatre Knights had kidnapped Aichi and just spouting a lot of BS about wanting to protect him – in other words, they're the antagonists. But, as recent Vanguard episodes showed, it's not quite so clear cut, especially on Aichi's part. So I wanted to explore that a bit._

_Anyway, please leave a review if you are able and thank you for reading! (:_


End file.
